


The Work Proposal

by Sandreline_Moon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandreline_Moon/pseuds/Sandreline_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single phone conversation late one night started it all. An arrogant but powerful demon meets a headstrong, witty goddess; and it causes sparks to fly in more ways than one. Whoever said you shouldn't mix business with pleasure never had a meeting like this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Work Proposal

** The Work Proposal  **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I have not updated my Avengers/SM or my InuYasha/SM crossover in so long. I am not sure if any of you read my notes at the bottom of my chapters, but my husband and I had a **baby boy** 8 months ago! So I am SO sorry, but taking care of him was a 24/7 job. Literally. I haven't slept in months, haha. But it is so worth it, and the most handsome baby in the world. Literally. The doctors and nurses - and the general public - fawn over his baby blue eyes!

So I am SO sorry I haven't updated -but chapters are in the works! I am also working on the second book in my published series as well! If anyone is interested, you can go to AMAZON and type in "Her Motivation" by me - K. Williams. I hope you all like it! The first book is short, to help draw you in. Second book is coming soon! You can check out my website at **karisawilliams.wix.com/books.** I am running a sale on it now!

As an apology for such a long wait and a thank you for all of your support... here is a nice little one shot, just for you! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: _I do not own Sailor Moon (Naoko Takeuchi) or InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi). If I did, I wouldn't have to be worrying about paying for infant care now that I'm back at work!_

 

** The Work Proposal **

****

**_Ring_ **

Blue eyes narrowed on the offender. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

**_Ring_ **

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" The young woman asked the inanimate object. "It's five thirty on a Friday night! I already stayed late!"

**_Ring_ **

The frustrated silver-haired secretary threw her arms up in the air. "Ugh!" Taking a deep breath, she let it out and answered the phone in as kind and professional tone as she could muster at the moment. "Thank you for calling Taisho Industries, this is Serenity. How may I help you?"

" _Get me Takahiro, now_." A deep and icy voice half-growled at her over the phone.

Serenity frowned. "Mr. Takahiro is not in the office at this time, and will not be in the office again until Monday morning." She replied, her frustration slipping into her tone at the arrogance in his words. "In fact, everyone is out of the office until Monday."

" _Clearly not everyone_." Came the short reply about her presence there. Well, she wasn't about to apologize for being a good worker! " _In any event, I need Takahiro. Send me through to his cell phone_."

Serenity refrained from huffing over the phone. "I am sorry, sir, but I am not at liberty to give out Mr. Takahiro's number." That was the truth, but only because this was only her third day working for him (and therefore did not know his cell phone number).

" _I_ _assure you that I have the liberty, assuming Takahiro wishes to keep his job_." The clipped tone spoke. " _I am his boss_."

Serenity paled slightly, crossing her fingers that she was not about to lose her well-paying job. At least it was not Mr. Taisho himself! This man sounded too young to be the infamous owner of Taisho Industries. "I apologize, sir; is there anything that I can possibly assist you with?"

" _Hn_ ," the deep male voice replied. " _I doubt it, considering you are just his assistant_." Serenity's temper got the better of her and she opened her mouth to reply, but was saved from saying anything she would later regret when he continued. " _I am in immediate need of Columbar Steel contracts_."

Serenity gave a mental sigh of relief as she felt a weight life off her shoulders. Redemption may be in sight - she just finished going over those files. "I have them right next to me, sir." She answered while opening her desk drawer. "How would you like them to be sent?"

" _As I assume you cannot teleport instantly to London, then I suggest you fax them over_." The male voice responded. At least it had lost some of the frosty bite.

( **So you think**.) Serenity thought with a smirk. After all, everyone was entitled to their secrets. Just because she was Sailor Cosmos and the Queen of the Moon did not mean that she couldn't take a job to occupy her time, now that there were no enemies to fight. Unless you counted boredom of course, which is why she took this job in the first place.

"What is the fax number?" Serenity replied in an overly sweet tone. Writing down on her last sticky note, she grabbed the files. "Just a moment while I fax them." Instead of placing the call on hold like a sane person, however, she simply set the receiver down on her desk. With a huff, she turned on her heel and walked to the other end of her office to the fax machine.

"Arrogant jerk," She spoke softly to herself. "I'm off the clock, but staying to help him!" The fax machine was sliding pages through as she tapped her foot. "Honestly, a little decorum wouldn't kill him, boss or no." As the machine slowly fed the papers through, she let out a huff.   "I'm half temped to send a fireball at his ass, to help melt the icicle that's shoved up there." Waiting for the confirmation from the fax machine that it was sent, she returned to the phone. "Sir, I've just sent..." Her eyes widened as a very disturbing sound reached her ears, rendering her speechless. Laughter from multiple voices filtered over the ear piece, before it was cut off. Suddenly, the male voice that she had been speaking with sounded much closer.

"Oh my..." she whispered. "Was I on speaker phone?" She asked softly with a squeak. ( **How did they hear me?!** ) She though in a panic.

" _Demons have excellent hearing_." The deep male tone responded with a bite.

Serenity smacked herself on her forehead. She was so fired. Oh well, it's not like she needed to work. It was fun while it lasted.

" _We have received the fax_." Her boss's boss continued. " _You will give me your cell phone number in case I must reach you for more information_."

"Of course," she spoke softly before she gave it to him.

" _I will speak with you later_." He warned before a click signaled that he had ended the call.

Serenity slowly put the receiver back down. After staring at her phone for a moment, she gave a sigh. Well, she knew how that call would go. "Hi, Serenity?" She mocked to herself. "You're fired for being such a hot-tempered smart ass. … Rei would be laughing so hard right now..." With a groan, the Lunarian hung her head. "I guess I could always offer to help Grandpa Hino at the Shrine when I get bored. It must be lonely now that Rei is gone." With yet another sigh, she grabbed her purse. This was the end of her first week, and she had yet to bring in any personal items to add some character to her desk area outside her boss’ door, so she had no need of packing anything to take with her.

"I hope Mr. Takahiro doesn't get yelled at too badly," she said to herself. Her boss was the head of Taisho's legal department, an elderly man with a balding head but a sweet personality for an attorney. He had been grateful for the swift organization that she had placed his office and her own in after the mess his last assistant left it in, and actually valued her input.

"I think a bubble bath is in order." she said to herself. Turning off her office light, and taking one last look outside her office door, she gave a wave of her hand. A black tear in space appeared at her side, and she stepped through it into her apartment.

An hour later found the silver-haired woman submerged in bubbles, drinking an iced While Russian with chocolate sauce from a wine glass, with a small plate of strawberries next to her. "This is exactly what I needed." She said, letting out a hum of appreciation as she leaned her head back on her bath pillow. The slender fingers of her free hand played with the bubbles as her mind drifted away. "I wonder who exactly I was speaking with earlier. My Takahiro is the head of legal, so I can't imagine many people being over him, despite how big the company is..."

Flicking off the bubbles from her right hand, she picked up a strawberry. White teeth bit off the red fruit, its sweet and tangy flavor coating her tongue. Just as she was reaching for another one, her cell phone rang.

"Who could that be?" She pouted at the unknown number coming up. Was it Haruka and Michiru calling to check on her while they were on tour? Or Mina calling to chat from a new movie set? "Hello?" She answered.

" _Serenity_ ," the deep voice she recognized as her former boss's boss spoke.

"Oh!" She said, sitting up straight in the tub as the bubbles and water splashed around her. Crap, he was a demon! He probably heard that and knew she was in the bath... how embarrassing!

" _I wish to apologize for my earlier behavior. The time difference had not crossed my mind until after my meeting. I admit I am not the most amiable of demons to begin with, and you did not know who I was_."

"That's quite alright, sir." She spoke gently. It was amazing that now that she was not irritated by his arrogant tone, she realized how incredibly **_sexy_** his voice was. "I hope this means that I am not fired?"

An amused grunt met her ears. " _For now_."

"Thank you sir." She smiled softly.   "I really do enjoy my job."

" _As is evident in you working after hours_." He surmised. " _You may call me_ _Sesshomaru_."

Serenity paled. "Sesshomaru... Taisho?" She whined in a whisper.

" _The same_."

"But you sound so young!" She blurted out.

" _Hn_ ," He answered. Oh yes, there was definitely some amusement lacing this tone.

"I am **so** sorry, Mr. Taisho!" Serenity told him. "If I had known it was you I would never have-"

" _Due to the circumstances, I shall allow for this one instance to go unpunished_." He informed her.

A shiver ran down Serenity's back, one that was not entirely to blame on the cooling water.

"Thank you, sir."

" _Sesshomaru_."

Serenity felt her cheeks heat up. From the rumor mill at the office, she was not wholly sure she was actually speaking with the same merciless demon she had heard about. "I am not sure it would be appropriate for me to-"

" _I insist_." He cut her off again. " _Despite how it came to be, I appreciate honesty. I find it is something that is not provided to me, as the rest of my employees and business partners would prefer to flatter me with frivolities._ " He gave a soft growl. " _Your honesty was refreshing amidst the ass kissing_."

Serenity let out a laugh at his last words. "I wouldn't figure the famous Sesshomaru Taisho to speak like that."

" _Dealing with idiots and imbeciles can cause even myself to do so_."

"Well, I'm sorry for letting my temper get the best of me and making it worse for you." She told him honestly.

" _Hn_ ," he responded. " _In any event, it is late for you. I merely wished to apologize from my rude behavior earlier_."

"You are forgiven, if I am." She told him with a smile.

" _Very well. Enjoy your bath, Serenity_." A click followed immediately after, and Serenity felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment.

"Oh, god!"

8888888888

Monday morning was a beautiful day. It was not too busy considering the weekend pileup, and she was beginning to remember her co-workers names. As she walked to her desk to start the day, her boss approached her.

"Serenity, you're a life saver." Takahiro told her.

Serenity blinked in confusion. "I’m glad you think so, sir." She paused. "Out of curiosity, what did I do?"

Takahiro smiled. "You sent the file to Mr. Taisho, of course! It had completely slipped my mind to do it myself, or to let you know to do it. I’m so grateful that you are dedicated to finishing you work and not leaving just because it's time to clock out. "

Serenity blinked again. How did her boss even know? "Um, you're welcome?"

"Take an extra half hour at lunch today as a thank you." He told her with a smile. "Now, would you do me a favor and look at the file for the sexual harassment case? Miroku is going to get fired if he can't keep that blasted hand to himself! Oh, and let me know when my ten o'clock appointment gets here."

Serenity gave a soft laugh. "Of course."

Takahiro smiled and gave a nod before going into his own office. Turning on her computer, she logged in and began her work day.

The Lunarian quickly lost track of time, the next couple of hours flying by in a blink. She was standing at the printer waiting on documents when a crass male voice surprised her. "Whoa, that's a lot of hair."

Serenity spun around, the streamers of silver hair fanning out as her wide eyes took in the male visitor. "Oh, hello." She said after a moment. "You must be Mr. Takahiro's appointment."

"Feh, that's me." The young looking man before her said. His amber eyes were a little wide as they looked at her, clearly not expecting to see whatever he saw. Though his stare did make her feel as if her black pencil skirt and navy blue blouse was a little too tight, with the way his eyes went up and down. He had long white hair and dog ears on his head - he clearly was at least a half demon, based on his features and aura.

"Just a moment, I'll let Mr. Takahiro know you're here." She told him as she walked back to her phone and quickly informed her boss that his appointment arrived.

Takahiro quickly walked out of his office and greeted the man warmly. "InuYasha, it's good to see you again. Come, come. We’ll meet in my office." Her boss quickly pulled the male into his office. "I'll let you know if we need anything, Serenity." He told her just before the door closed.

"Ok," She replied to the door before she went back to work.

An hour or so later found Serenity going through her emails. Her boss's door opened to reveal the unknown male. The two of them shook hands and the half demon began to leave. As he got to her desk, he paused to look at her. "Later." He said after a moment before he finally left.

"Bye." She answered kindly just before her phone rang. "Thank you for calling Taisho Industries. This is Serenity, how can I help you?"

" _Good morning, Serenity_."

She smiled unknowingly. "Good morning, Sesshomaru."

" _Is Takahiro in_?" He asked.

"He is. Let me get him for you."

" _Hn_ ,” He answered.

"You know, that's not a real response." She gave a small laugh. "Hold on." Without waiting for a retort, she began to transfer. "Mr. Taisho on the line for you, sir."

" **Send him through**!" Takahiro answered from his end. Serenity did so, and returned to checking her emails.

Ten minutes later, the intercom buzzed. " **Serenity, what was the name of the rep from accounting that is handling the finances of the Columbar contract**?"

"Hojo, sir." She answered.

" **Thank you**." Takahiro answered before the beep signaled he had cut the line.

A minute later and he buzzed again. " **Serenity, what was the percentage of the interest rate Columbar wanted**?"

"Six percent, sir." She answered.

" **Thank you**." The line once again clicked off.

A few minutes later, her intercom buzzed once again. " **He wants to talk to you**." Takahiro's exasperated voice came over the phone.

"Me?" She asked in surprise while staring at her phone.

" **Yes, you**." The older man sighed. " **He says since you seem to have all the information for this case, and he wants to eliminate the middle man. Me, a middle man! On my own case**!"

"I'm sure he is just stressed over it, sir. You are a very big part of the company."

" **You're flattering me to make me feel better, but I appreciate it. Here he is**."

The line beeped, signaling that he has transferred Sesshomaru over. Picking up the hand set, she said, "That wasn’t very nice."

" _I do not have time to waste at the moment_." He answered her with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I think you were just looking for an excuse to hear my voice." She smirked.

" _Hn_ ," he replied. There was a bit of a growl in his deep tone, and it caused goose bumps to ripple down her arms. " _Do you have the contact information for the Columbar legal representative, Mr. Oakland_?"

"I do." She answered, quickly giving him the information he requested.

" _How was the rest of your weekend_?" He inquired.

Serenity blinked in surprise. It sounded like he was trying to have a conversation with her that was outside of work. "It was relaxing, thank you. How was yours?"

" _Full of meetings with businessmen who would rather drink scotch and discuss which secretary they are molesting_." He answered with irritation, and Serenity just knew that he was scowling.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully you won't be there long." She told him honestly.

" _I am forced to remain another week in this bleak country_."

"Surely it's not that bad." She told him. "I personally would love to go site seeing. Westminster Abby, the Tower of London, Big Ben, take a ride on the Eye of London..."

" _Your company would be most welcome_." Sesshomaru's words made her stomach flutter. Shaking her head, she forced herself to not go there. He was the owner of the company she worked for, and from what she understood he had more than his fair share of women chasing him for his bank account. " _In any event, I should let you return to work_."

"It **is** what you are paying me for." She answered with a teasing tone.

" _I will talk with you later, Serenity_."

"Try and have a good day, Sesshomaru." She answered with a smile in her voice.

" _Oh, and by the way_ ," He added before she hung up.

"Yes?"

" _I do find myself enjoying the sound of your voice_."

Serenity sat frozen in her chair with wide eyes, the phone still to her ear even as the dead line buzzed into her ear.

_Why did he keep doing that to her?_

8888888888

The mouse on her computer screen hovered on the company website, right over the 'About the Company' link.

"Don't do it," She said to herself. "Be strong."

Oh, who was she kidding? Her late mother, Queen Serenity, often told her she was just a curious as a kitten.

She was currently trying to stop herself from looking up Sesshomaru's picture on the directory. She could not stop wondering what he looked like. She knew he was a demon, and according to the women in the office - both the single and married women - he was supposedly Adonis walking on earth, and they would kill just for an hour in his bed. The Lunarian was all too much aware that he had a voice that made women want to do things... very inappropriate-to-do-to-your-boss type of things. So she believed them when they said that.

"I'm not going to do it." She said to herself, mouse still poised over the link.

She gave a huff. "Oh jeez, I already know I'm going to do it." She resolved before finally clicking.

At the top of the page, to the right of the first paragraph about the founding of Taisho Industries, was a picture of the most stunning male that Serenity had ever seen. And she had seen men from all across the universe! If there was any doubt to the visual of her male caller, his name was written in italics under his picture.

"Sesshomaru Taisho,” She whispered. His hair was a silvery white, and long. He had a sharp but strong bone structure that was accented by magenta stripes on his cheek. He had a maroon strip on each eyelid, which made his molten gold eyes pop. Serenity thought it was ironic that he had a crescent moon on his brow, although his was a blue in color and turned to the side. He wore the mark of her home, and something about that made her stomach flutter once again. It was almost like it was a mark of possession or something.

"He really is the sexiest man in the world," she whispered to herself, blushing like crazy. This was the demon that she had found herself speaking with every day for the last week now? He always found something to call her for that was business related, and then change the subject to personal conversation. Expect for yesterday.

Yesterday when her phone rang, she recognized his number. Surprisingly enough, instead of asking for information on a case file or contact information for a member of the company involved, he asked her how she was doing. He asked her how she was enjoying working at his company. He inquired to her plans for the evening, and then ended the conversation as he always did, saying that he would talk to her the next day.

The Moon Queen jumped slightly in her seat as her phone rang, and the caller id informed her it was _him._

Was it like Beetlejuice? Say or think his name too many times and he appears?

"You're proving to be a very big work distraction." She greeted.

" _Then we are even_." His deep voice rumbled through the line, causing a too-familiar shiver to go down her spine.

"I'm not sure. I could lose my job, after all." She teased while pretending her stomach didn't just flop.

" _You will not_."

"Was there something I can do for you, Sesshomaru?" She asked him, trying to maintain a normal heart rate and fight off a blush.

" _I recall you saying that you had become friends with Sango in accounting._ "

"Yes," She answered. Sango worked for Ayame, the CFO, and was in charge of the finances of the sale contract with Columbar. "We've worked together a bit on the Columbar account, and got to chatting."

" _So you will be attending the party they are having tonight_?"

"I was planning on it, yes." She answered. "Why do you ask?"

“I _just wanted to wish you a wonderful time_."

Serenity looked at the phone. He confused the hell out of her, but damn if his voice wasn't worth it! "Thank you. I hope things are going well for you in London. You should be done soon."

" _The end is finally in sight, yes_." He answered with her a frustrated cry. " _I am eager to leave._ "

"You know, most people would love the opportunity to have a business-paid trip to another country." She chastised in a teasing tone. "Did you even go and visit some of the sites?"

" _I did. It may have been worth it if you had been able to accompany me to them_."

There was that flipping that her stomach had been doing so much lately. "I need to go, Sesshomaru," She lied. "Mr. Takahiro's appointment is walking in."

" _Very well_." He told her. " _I shall speak with you later_."

"I know." She told him, unable to stop her voice from sounding so breathless.

And damn it, he knew it! " _Hn_ ," he replied in a cocky tone. " _Farewell_."

"Bye."

She placed the handset of her phone on the receiver. Her heart was going to leap out of her chest. "What exactly _is_ this?" She asked herself in frustration.

8888888888

Serenity smiled brightly as she caught Sango over by her office door. "Hey Sango!"

The brunette turned to her new friend. "Serenity! Hey, glad you could make it!"

The silver haired woman smiled. "I'm glad to be invited. Who knew that you accountants were so crazy?"

Sango laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet. Wait till they bust out the margaritas."

"At an office party?" She asked.

"It's after hours." A dark hared male spoke up. His violet eyes looked her up and down before taking her hand. "My lady, your ethereal beauty has struck my heart. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Sango slapped him upside his head, and Serenity took her hand away. "You must be Miroku." She stated knowingly.

"How did you guess?"

"I work in the legal department for Takahiro." She answered with a smirk.

"All misunderstandings, I assure you." Miroku spoke with a cheeky grin.

"Sure they are," Sango huffed. "Come on, Sere. I'll introduce you to everyone." Sango then linked their arms together, and began to make rounds. She was introduced to quite a few people that she was sure she would forget their name in five minutes. All except for the familiar male that Sango seemed to know well.

"InuYasha, I want to introduce you to Serenity." Sango smiled. "Serenity, this is InuYasha Taisho, vice president of our company. He is the brother-"

"Half brother!" The white haired male snapped.

"-to Sesshomaru Taisho." Sango continued as if she was not rudely interrupted.

"I do see a resemblance." Serenity smiled and offered her hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Feh." He answered, though Serenity could swear that she saw a slight blush appear in his cheeks.

"Ah, Sere! There you are." Her boss appeared behind her, now familiar enough to use her nickname. "Nice to see you making friends. We're taking pictures; shall I get one of you?"

"Sure!" Sango smiled, linking her arm with Serenity's again and leaning in for the picture. Serenity and Sango gave a bright smile as InuYasha ignored the camera.

"Perfect, thank you!" Mr. Takahiro said. "Have a good night, girls! Mr. Taisho!" With a smile, the balding man disappeared.

"So," Serenity began. "Where do we go for food at this party?"

8888888888

"I am emailing it to you now, sir." Takahiro stated at his office.

"Thank you, Takahiro." Sesshomaru's deep voice sounded over the phone.

"My pleasure, sir." He paused. "If you don't mind my asking: why the interest in my assistant?"

"I need not answer to you." The demon stated coldly.

Takahiro crossed his heart and sent a silent prayer to anyone listening. "With all due respect, she is my assistant, and I've taken a fatherly liking to the girl. The outcome of...this... will not hurt her, will it?"

A warning growl sounded, before Sesshomaru finally answered. "The outcome will, hopefully, be in the nature of eternal companionship."

That was enough for the aging human. "I am glad to hear that sir. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to get home to my wife."

"Thank you, Takahiro."

The line went dead, and Takahiro placed the phone down. With a smile, he gathered his jacket and made to leave. With any luck, he could be held responsible for getting his boss and his assistant together! It would certainly be to the benefit of all to have this less-likely-to-murder-you Sesshomaru in the office!

8888888888

Sesshomaru opened the attachment from the email Takahiro sent him, and his breath caught. The old man had done well, zooming in on Serenity, to allow him a face to the name. She was every bit as beautiful as her voice, and more. She had a divine beauty to her, and if not for her rounded ears, he would say she was a full demon. Her hair color informed him that she could not be human, despite what his sources said.

He clicked to view the second picture, which must have been the original. Serenity's arms were looped with another girl's, a human who must have been Sango. However, standing on the opposite side was his half-brother, who was glancing at Serenity from the corner of his eye.

Now, more than ever, the possessive feeling boiled up inside him. He needed to see her. Speaking on the phone was no longer enough. He would meet her in person. Gaze upon her with this own eyes, and take in her scent to get the confirmation of what he already knew. That she was his.

But first, he had a call to make.

8888888888

"Wha' do you want, ya bastard?" InuYasha answered his phone with a sigh.

" _You will stay away from Serenity_."

InuYasha's eyes widened. How the hell did the bastard know? He was in another country! "Why the fuck would I do that?" The half demon snapped. “Butt out of my business, you can’t stop me from liking the wench!”

" _I can; she belongs to this Sesshomaru_." He answered the half-demon, full-idiot he was related to with a growl.

"The hell she does! I didn't see a mark on her!" InuYasha snapped.

" _You will stay away from her, or you will die_." The demon Lord advised. " _This will be your only warning_."

Amber eyes were wide as he glanced down at the phone in his hand, the buzz signaling the dick had hung up on him. "That jackass!" InuYasha snapped before he slammed the receiver down.

Fine, be that way! There's no way she would ever go for his prick of a brother, anyway! She was too kind of a person for that asshole, and since the Ice Prince hated half-demons, InuYasha doubted he would Mate her anyway.

8888888888

Serenity was humming as she sat in front of her vanity mirror. She had taken her hair down from the buns and was currently brushing out its long length. Luna and Artemis were asleep on her bed, the lazy cats. She had just gotten home from work and had started her unwinding ritual, and was looking forward to the food delivery and popping in "Leap Year" before relaxing for the night.

That is, until her door bell rang.

"Oh no, I hope Mr. Yuri is alright," She said to herself, referring to her elder neighbor that she helped out when he needed it. He couldn't walk without a walker, and his joints hurt him terribly. He had lost his wife last year, and he was always such a sweet old man that Serenity loved to help him when he needed a light bulb changed, or going to the grocery store, etc.

Instead, when she opened the door, there was a teenage boy standing there. His eyes widened when he saw her, most likely in shock at the silver cape of hair. "Can I help you?" Serenity asked in confusion.

"Delivery for you," he stuttered, holding out a bouquet of white lilies and red hydrangea that were styled in a gorgeous crystal vase.

Her blue eyes widened. That must have been a two hundred dollar delivery! "You must have the wrong address..." She began.

The teenager blinked, still staring at her, before snapping out of his trance and looking down at his paperwork. "Are you Serenity Tsukino?"

The Lunarian blinked. "Yes," She answered hesitatingly. "This is for me?"

The teenage boy nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He answered, once again holding out the vase containing the breath-taking arrangement. Tied to the white silk ribbon around the neck of the vase was a small envelope, one she was now eager to read.

"Sign here, please." The teenage boy requested, holding out a pen and his paperwork.

Serenity used one arm to hug the vase to her chest as she quickly signed, before nodding. "Thank you," She told him before entering her apartment. The young male was still looking at her with wide eyes as she shut the door.

"Sere? Who is that form?" Luna's curious voice asked while she and Artemis padded into the living room.

"I have no idea," She answered in a daze. Briefly Sesshomaru's name flashed across her mind; but it couldn't be, could it?

"What does the card say?" Artemis wondered.

Slowly, the Lunarian set the vase on the center of her dining table, and slid the envelope off the ribbon. She did not realize that she was holding her breath as she lifted the flap and pulled out the small card.

**I am looking forward to hearing your voice in person.**

**Sesshomaru Taisho**

A blush spread across her cheeks. This was definitely not something that the CEO of a large corporation does for one of his employees on a whim!

"Well?" Luna asked as she flicked her tail in annoyance.

"It's a thank you from my boss." She answered then, not wanting to divulge more information than that. They would probably flip out, after all. They still had hope for their Queen that Mamoru was going to be coming back, and their relationship would continue. Serenity knew better; he had been gone for ten years, and he was never coming back. She had given up on him long ago; he was not the prince that she had fallen in love with, anyway.

She could just picture Luna's face if she were to find out that her charge was beginning to have feelings for a demon. Forget about the fact that said demon is known for his merciless killing in his younger years!

"That was very kind of him." Artemis smiled at her.

"It was..." She agreed with a small smile. A slight blush spread across her face as she leaned forward to smell her bouquet.

Her stomach was once again doing flips, but this time her heart picked up its pace as well.

8888888888

The elevator door dinged, signaling its arrival at the intended floor. The reflective silver doors opened to reveal a long haired, silver demon with gold eyes. The ebony haired demon with red eyes bowed. His assistant, Kagura, rose from her desk and gave a small smile. "Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon lord gave a short nod and walked out of the elevator. His assistant followed him obediently, going over his itinerary that she held in her clawed hands.

"Is there anything pressing that cannot wait until tomorrow?" His cold tone, the norm while in the office or public, was useful in keeping some of the employees that were leaving their work desks to try to see him at a distance.

"This morning's meeting with the Board cannot be missed, but anything after lunch can easily be rescheduled, my Lord." Kagura answered.

"Good," his icy tone answered. "See to it that I have my afternoon cleared."

"Yes, my Lord." Kagura answered as Sesshomaru walked into a meeting with the Board members. Now that the CEO and owner of the company was back, work was going to go back to its normal, harried state.

8888888888

Serenity looked up at the clock, and bit her lip. She was _starving._  She had accidently turned off her alarm clock this morning instead of hitting the snooze button, which made her running late. If she had not teleported herself into the alleyway downstairs, she would have been very late to work! She hasn't been late since high school, and she was not going to start now! Of course, this means that she had to sacrifice breakfast... oh, breakfast....

"Mr. Takahiro?" Serenity called out to her boss as he walked by.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could I take an early lunch?" She asked. "I forgot to have breakfast this morning, and it's really getting to me..."

Takahiro mentally began to sweat. He was sure that Mr. Taisho would be coming by his office any moment now that he was back – he had received and email from him telling him to retain her. He had no doubts that Serenity's charms had attracted the infamous demon. It would do the company a world of good; after all, since he began talking to Serenity, Mr. Taisho had been much less stressful to deal with!

However, the blue eyes pleading with him had him caving. "Of course," he told her. "That's not a problem." ( _Hopefully._ ) He thought.

He was rewarded by his assistant with a million watt smile that made his worries fade away. "Thank you so much, Mr. Takahiro!" She told him while standing up. She grabbed her purse from her desk door, and dashed to the elevator, her silver hair floating in streams behind her.

The Lunarian stood in front of the two elevators, waiting to see which one would reach her first, holding her purse with both hands in front of her. She stood watching above the doors as the floor level counted to her own, and smiled as they both dinged at the same time. However, the elevator on the left opened its doors first, and Serenity made a mad dash inside and practically pounded the button for the first floor.

 

As she did, the elevator on the right opened to reveal Sesshomaru, who stepped out of the elevator with a collected air of sophistication that would have put James Bond to shame. His silver hair was tied at the base of his neck, and he was wearing a dark gray Armani suit. Immediately, the cubicles in the area went silent as everyone stared at the CEO while he made his way through the legal department and to Takahiro's office. As he did, the most interesting scent hit his nose, causing all the muscles in his body to relax. The scent, for some reason, reminded him of the moon - clean and bright, pure and hopeful. The scent was coming from the direction he was travelling, and he began to wonder if it was the silver-haired female that had caught his attention.

Sure enough, at the desk designated to the head of legal department's assistant the same fragrance was much stronger. He paused momentarily to enjoy it, though he showed no outward appearance of doing so. It was not until the sound of a voice being cleared sounded that he turned his attention away. Takahiro was standing in the door to his office, a wary smile on his face. "Welcome, Mr. Taisho." He welcomed his boss as he gave a small bow.

"Takahiro." The demon nodded in greeting.   The demon did not want to come right out and demand where his female could be located, but he was not one to waste time either.

Takahiro, however, was completely fine providing him with the desired information without being prompted. "I'm afraid Serenity has left for lunch early today; seems she forgot breakfast." He told his boss as he gestured to her empty desk. "Would you like me to let her know that you came by?"

Golden eyes narrowed. He would be forced to wait longer to see her. "No, do not inform her I was here." He ordered.   "I shall come for her at a later time."

"Of course." Mr. Takahiro answered with another bow. "Have a good day, Mr. Taisho."

  
Sesshomaru did not reply, choosing instead to turn and walk away. It was a momentary set back, though an undesired one. Taking one last inhale of the scent that seemed to wrap around him, he once again ignored all the curious glances as he walked through the legal department and to the elevators.

8888888888

When Serenity returned from lunch, she found her whole department buzzing with whispers. Serenity looked around with wide blue eyes full of confusion, but continued the walk to her desk. Her cell phone was to her ear as she listened to Mina, who was calling her from her television show set in Vancouver.

"Wait, they just were just standing at the buffet table? And they started talking to you?" Serenity asked.

Mina squealed over the phone. " _I know! I couldn't believe it! There they were, the **Supernatural** brothers, Jensen and Jared! Sere, you wouldn't believe how much hotter they are in person! It's a shame they are both married..._" Mina began to trail off.

Serenity finally arrived at her desk, and placed her purse in her desk. "Did you get their autographs?"

" _Oh please, I'm a professional_." Mina remarked. Though she couldn't see the warrior of Venus, she knew that her double had just flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder before placing it on her hip. " _I totally did_!"

Serenity laughed as she sat down in her desk. "As much as I hate to, I've got to go. I'm back at work."

A pause answered her, before her cousin spoke up. " _I miss you, Moonie_."

Serenity gave a sad smile. "I miss you too, V-babe." She looked around for a moment to make sure no one was listening, before she whispered, "Maybe I'll teleport over this weekend and visit, if that's ok?"

Minako's shriek had her smiling. " _I can't wait! I have so many people on set that you need to meet! They never believe me when I say we could be twins. Just no embarrassing stories, ok_?"

"No promises." The Lunarian replied. "Later, Minako."

" _Later_!"

Serenity smiled as she slipped her phone in her desk drawer, and unlocked her computer to check her emails. Just as she finished, her boss buzzed her over the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Takahiro?" She asked.

" **I need you to run up to the twenty-second floor and get a file from Kagura for me**." He told her.

Serenity's pulse quickened. That was _Sesshomaru's_ floor.

Kagura was _Sesshomaru's_ assistant.

She would be going to _Sesshomaru's_ floor and getting something from _his_ assistant!

"Sure," She answered while hoping that he didn't detect that she was out of breath. Was he back from his trip yet? "I'll go right now."

" **Thank you**!" He told her before cutting off the connection. He smirked. There was no way that she would miss Sesshomaru this time! He just hoped that his boss appreciated that he was sending his assistant on a wild good chase so that Sesshomaru could see her.

Serenity couldn't help fussing over her appearance as she rode the elevator up. The reflective door worked well as a mirror as she ran her hand over her black knee-length skirt, and smoothed a wrinkle from the dark blue blouse she wore. Her hair didn't have a strand out of place, but she gave her cheeks a pat to help get a little more color. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she looked up at the elevator screen that told her what floor she was on. Doing her best impersonation of her mother the late Queen Selenity, she waited for the door to ding before she strode out the elevator doors.

It was quiet. Too quiet. That alone gave Serenity pause and soon looked around, her wide blue eyes taking in everything. It was her first visit to this particular level, and wow! The large floor was divided into only a few parts. There was a large conference room down the small hall to her left, exposed by a glass wall. To her right was the private lunch room for the two assistants and the supply room. The first office had one desk out front for Midoriko, who was the assistant to the Vice President and partner of the company, Sesshomaru's father. The second desk was for Kagura, who was placed outside the largest office of the floor. She slowly approached the ebony haired demon that was busily working on her computer.

"Excuse me?" Serenity asked gently. "Kagura?"

"What?" The demon hissed, red eyes snapping to land on her form with an accusing glint. "I am very busy."

"I'm sorry," Serenity continued. "I was told to pick up a file for Mr .Takahiro from you."

Blood-red eyes narrowed. "There isn't a file for Takahiro. Clearly you're a fool and didn't hear him correctly. I'm far too busy to waste time with this."

  
Serenity held her breath and counted to three. "I'm sorry, let me start again. My name is Serenity, and I'm Mr. Takahiro's assistant. He told me himself that you had a file for him that I need to bring immediately, which is why I am here. Are you sure that there is no file for my boss?"

"Humans,"   Kagura spat. "I told you no. I know every bit of paper in this office. Anything that needs to go to legal gets sent down right away." The demoness gave a nod towards the elevators. "Goodbye."

The Lunarian royal bit her tongue to keep from saying a rather smart ass reply that would make Haruka and Makoto proud. "Look, can you just double check? Please?"

Serenity didn't hear the elevator ding as Kagura pushed back her chair. "Fine. Stay here." With a flourish of arrogance, the ebony haired demoness turned on her heel and went into Sesshomaru's office.

Giving a small growl, the silver-haired woman crossed her arms over her chest as she fumed towards where Kagura had disappeared.

She was not expecting the answering growl from behind her.

8888888888

Sesshomaru emerged from the elevator on his floor to find a breath-taking sight. She was here. Serenity was standing fifty feet in front of him, conversing with his assistant. Kagura was having an attitude, which the demon Lord would be addressing with her later, but for now all he could do was take in the sight of _her_. Her voice, finally heard in person, was literally music to his ears. She had a regal quality in her tone, and in the way she held herself. Walking silently up behind her, Sesshomaru had to admit that the sexiest thing he had ever heard was her rather impressive growl. It sent his inner demon howling as his blood heated up in his veins. He couldn't help the playful growl he gave in reply.

Gold eyes watched as a small gasp left her lips as her arms fell to her side, and her incredibly long hair swirled as she spun around to face him. Deep blue eyes first landed on his chest before slowly rising upwards to meet his own gaze. When they did, everything around them seemed to stop. Both stood staring at each other, Sesshomaru finding himself as charmed with her in person as he had been over the phone.

They were brought out of their staring contest when Kagura came storming out. "Like I said, there isn't a file, stupid human!" It took her a moment to realize that her boss had returned. Her eyes widened in horror. "Mr. Taisho!" She exclaimed, quickly giving a bow. "My apologies, I will have her removed and return to work immediately."

"Leave us."

Serenity felt shivers run down her spine at his words, his eyes never leaving hers as he addressed his assistant. If she thought his voice was seductive over the phone, it paled in comparison to hearing it in person. It made her want to do naughty things... very naughty and erotic things... did her heart stop beating, or was it just beating super fast? Was her body tingling all over a sign of a heart attack?

"Sir?" Kagura asked uncertainly.   There was something going on that she did not know about, and she didn't miss the way her boss seemed hypnotized by Takahiro's assistant.

This time, golden eyes narrowed as they landed on her. "Leave. Now." His icy tone rang out.

Kagura jumped slightly in surprise, before bowing and quickly making her way to the elevator. Midoriko gave a smile to Serenity as she, too, rose from her desk several feet away and went into the break room.

Once they were alone, their eyes met once more. "Sesshomaru," She breathed, half in awe and half in disbelief.

"Hn," he replied, the barest of smirks pulling the corner of his mouth.

His trademark reply pulled her from her daze. "You're back!" She said, giving him a brilliant smile.

Something about her happiness at his return tugged at his heart. "So it seems." He pointed out, his tone now warm and slightly amused.

 

She only continued to smile at him. "I should introduce myself properly, I'm Serenity." She gave him a small bow while folding her hands in front of her. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Sesshomaru wasted no time in taking one of her hands in his own, mindful of his claws, and bowing in return. He brought the back of her hand to his lips, and placed a lingering kiss on her smooth, pale flesh. His golden eyes lifted to meet her surprised blue ones. "The pleasure belongs to this Sesshomaru." He could hear her heart beat pick up and smell her flustered arousal, and had to fight back a possessive growl.

Serenity felt electricity zing up her arm from her hand, and thankfully it wasn't actual electricity. She just couldn't find it in her to remove her hand from his own, though, and she couldn't break eye contact even as he returned to standing straight.

Sesshomaru himself had no qualms about still holding her hand. If anything, it pleased him. She appeared to be just as taken with him as he was of her, which worked in his favor. While he was enamored with the fact that she was not interested in him for his looks or money, nor did he want her oblivious to his person either. As it was, the way they held eye contact informed him that she was not seeing his appearance, but his soul.

"Serenity?" His deep voice questioned.

"Yes!" She replied, blinking. "Sorry, I think I spaced out..." She answered with an embarrassed blush caressing her cheeks.

Sesshomaru found it endearing, and wondered if she was prone to blushing. Taking a step closer to her, entering an intimate space, he found her blush darken and spread as he looked down into her eyes. Adorable. "I mentioned before that our phone conversations were no longer enough." He began. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to dinner tonight? I wish for us to be able to speak in person without interruptions."

His deep voice had a rumble to it that had her knees wobbling. Slowly taking her hand from his own, she pinched her arm. "Nope, it's real."

His soft chuckle had her turning her head up to look into his eyes once more. "I assure you, it is very real, despite having so many dreams of this moment."

Oh god, was it hot in here? Serenity felt like her body was set on fire at his words, especially between her legs. She blushed in embarrassment as his nostrils flared. Great, now he knew that she was horny. That was _just_ what she needed.

The gold in his eyes became lightly tinted with maroon as the scent of her arousal filled his nose, and his beast had multiple images of what they could ‘break-in’ up here. His favorite was the idea of taking her on top of his desk, and he had to hold his breath to keep from letting his beast come out and claim his female. It would happen in due time. "What do you say, my dear?" His voice was deep and raspy from his own desires, and he made note that his words affected her as he watched goose bumps go down her arms.

This demon really and truly would be her downfall. It should be against the laws of nature for him to be so sexy. Serenity almost begged him to throw her against the wall and tell him she was at his mercy.

Mentally slapping herself, she realized she needed to stop reading all those smutty books her friends raved about. They were corrupting her... and she liked it. "Yes," she answered, ashamed that her voice came out so breathy. "I mean," she tried again, recovering her voice. "A girl has to eat!" She gave a small smile. "I would like that."

Sesshomaru let the smirk he had been holding back stretch his lips. "Hn," He told her. "Good." Taking one of her hands once more, he again brought it to his lips. Since he was now standing so close to her, however, he did not bow. He lifted her pale hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, letting his golden gaze simmer into her blue ones.   Unable to fight it, he then turned her hand over, and brought the palm of her hand to his lips. He placed another kiss there, pleased with the way her lips parted slightly as the faintest pant escaped them. Unable to control himself as his eyes became red, he placed another kiss at the inside of the wrist, and then another over the pulse point that was just below that. His beast and his desires were in control as he daringly scraped a fang over the pulse point while he kissed it. He was rewarded by the flush of her cheeks and the rush of arousal that flowed from her.

Slowly lowering her hand, he never broke eye contact and reeled his beast in. Serenity watched, completely entranced as his eyes slowly became gold once more, and desperately needed a cold shower. "This Sesshomaru shall pick you up at your residence. Is six o'clock acceptable?"

"Yes." Her voice was a squeak, but she quickly recovered as she removed her hand from his hold. "Yes, that's fine."

"Hn," He told her with a smirk.

"Haven't we already covered that 'hn' is not a real answer?" She asked him with a smirk of her own.

"It works very well as one." He informed her, searing her scent in his memory. As pleasing as her scent was at her desk, when it was added with arousal he found himself wanting to do things very out of character for him.

"So, tonight?" She confirmed as she pathetically gathered her wits about her.

"Tonight. I suggest that today you leave work on time." The regal demon teased and then smirked while he slowly walked passed her and to his office. His eyes remained on her form until he passed her, and forced himself to not look over his shoulder at her.

Serenity was finally able to breathe again as he left her sight and his office door closed, and she had to lean against Kagura's desk for a moment and fan herself. "Now I know why everyone claims he's a sexy beast..." She said to herself, completely forgetting that he had enhanced senses, and therefore could hear her loud and clear as he stood on the other site of the door. "How the hell am I supposed to act normal around him when all I can think about is nibbling every inch of his flesh?"

At her words, Sesshomaru's barely-held restraint snapped. However, when he opened the door to return to her and act out that fantasy, she was nowhere to be seen. It was almost like she had disappeared in thin air – not even a scent trail that led to the elevators or the stairs. Surprisingly confused at her escape, he plotted instead for when he would have her tonight. It was going to take everything he had to maintain his control through dinner. Until then, he had an assistant to reprimand.

8888888888

"Mr. Takahiro?" Serenity asked as she returned to his office.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked her. The elder male smiled brightly as she entered, clearly proud over something.

“There was no file, was there?" She asked with a knowing look.

"I realized after I sent you up that it had already been delivered." He told her in a completely innocent tone.

"Hn," she answered while pretending to be upset. Hey, that _did_ actually have some uses...

"I am so sorry, Serenity. Why don't you leave a little early today? Consider it my apology."

Serenity almost frowned. This old coot was turning into a trickster! "I suppose," She stating, having a feeling that he very well knew she had a date with Sesshomaru. Giving him a small, warm smile, she thanked him before going back to her desk.

The head of legal gave a sigh as he sat in his chair. It was about time those two met in person! Now it was all up to his boss.

8888888888

Serenity's palms were sweating as she paced by her door waiting for Sesshomaru. She had been ready an hour ago, wearing a simple but stunning little black dress, with black strappy heels and her hair in its usual style. Now that she had time to wait, she had let her mind wonder over what she was doing. In retrospect that had been her first mistake, because that was how she got into the panicked state she currently found herself in.

Was this a good idea? Sesshomaru was her boss. Not her direct boss, but her boss-boss. The big guy. He was also a demon. A demon Lord. One with a ruthless history of bloodshed, which already was not a good match for the new queen of the Moon.

On the other side, she was a warrior herself, so she understood protecting what was yours. They did really hit it off, and she couldn't deny her attraction to him. Mina would be so proud if she knew the naughty things running through her head!

During their phone conversations over the last two weeks, their conversations had gone from work related to progressing into shared interests and flirting. She wanted this; to take the risk, to see where this would go. Didn’t she?

Back to the first side, would she be able to trust him with her identity? Would he abuse her powers?  Though Sesshomaru did have his own powers and strength, and was believed to easily be the strongest demon in all Japan. His reputation was about self-empowering, not using tools or others to gain power. It was all his own strength. Just imagining that strength easily lifting her up and against a wall while he...

 _No!_ Serenity actually did slap herself lightly to help rid her mind of the vision. She needed to focus, not get distracted thinking of his powerful body against her own...

Damn hormones!

Knocking at her door had her holding her breath. Counting to ten... and then continuing to twenty because ten wasn't enough... she slowly made her way to her door. She had no reason to be nervous. She was just going to dinner with a male she had been talking to a lot over the last two weeks. A male that was a demon and was actually her boss. The boss that made her sexually frustrated as hell.

She was in trouble.

Opening the door only confirmed that conclusion when she laid eyes on him. Sesshomaru had appeared wearing black dress pants and a pristine white button up shirt with a red tie, which was screaming at her to use it to pull him in for a ravishing kiss.

Was she going into heat or something?

Quickly pulling herself together, she reminded herself that she was a powerful queen in her own right, and shouldn't let this sexy beast make her rattled. "Hello, Sesshomaru." She greeted, proud her voice sounded calm and collected.

"Serenity," he greeted as his gold colored eyes drank in her form. His beast gave him the suggestion to forget going out to eat and skip straight to desert, and then gave him an image of licking popular food toppings off her body. In hopes of distracting himself so his pants would not tighten further, he brought forth the bouquet of lilies to gift to her. "These are for you."

Serenity's blue eyes softened. "Aw, that's so sweet!" She told him, taking them with a bright smile before inhaling their aroma. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Waiving him inside, she closed the door behind him. "Let me place these in a vase."

The royal demon inhaled softly as he entered her home, relaxing as her scent seemed to permeate the air. Along with it was the scent of feline, which he did his best not to growl about. He was not one for felines. Pictures covered the walls and shelves of what he assumed to be family. Most seemed to be of friends that had hair colors just as unique as her own, yet Sesshomaru noted they also had the tell-tale sign of rounded ears of humans. Interesting. In any event, he concluded that her apartment suited her - it was full of life and love.

"Did you have a particular location for dinner in mind?" Serenity asked from her kitchen as she filled a vase with water and began to arrange the flowers while she spoke.

Sesshomaru stood in her living room, watching her as she worked. "I did," He informed her. "However, neither am I opposed to remaining in this evening."

He watched with some satisfaction as she hesitated in her movements, catching his innuendo despite how he did not mean it to sound that way -for now. "Oh," She whispered. Was that was this was all about? He wanted an office fling and she was the target?

Sesshomaru grinned. "This Sesshomaru was referring to ordering in and having a quiet night to get to know one another."

Serenity turned completely red, her eyes locking on his. "I didn't mean to seem that I assumed that you were insinuating..." she mumbled.

This time, he chuckled. She was truly adorable. "The choice is yours, Serenity."

The blush reduced in size, though it remained on her cheeks. "Delivery actually sounds nice. Besides, these shoes are already killing me." She told him. With a small smile, she opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. "And I happen to have take-out menus from the best restaurants in town right here!"

8888888888

Two hours later found the new couple on her couch as one of Michiru's and Haruka's duets played softly in the background. Sesshomaru was reclining with one arm around the back of the couch and one ankle resting on the opposite knee. His free hand was holding a glass of red wine while he told Serenity more about the sites he visited in past business trips. Serenity had removed her heels and was barefoot, her legs pulled up under her on the couch as she leaned on one of the pillows. Her body was just inches from Sesshomaru's as she held a wine glass with both hands while laughing lightly at one of his stories. Two empty plates rested on her coffee table along with several cartons of their dinner order.

"I am so jealous,” Serenity told him. "I've always wanted to visit, but I haven't been able to. When I do go out of the country for vacation, it's usually to visit my friends. Mina is in Vancouver shooting a television series. My friend Amy is in medical school at Harvard in America. I'm going to visit my friend Makoto in France in the spring for the opening of her new restaurant; it will be the fourth in her chain that's worldwide!"

"As I have stated before, I would be more than happy to take you the next time I must travel." Sesshomaru reminded her.

Serenity blushed over the rim of her wine glass as she took a sip to help her nerves. "I thought that was just playful banter."

Her blush deepened as his eyes tinted red for a brief moment, and she felt herself being pulled in, as if he was putting a spell on her to bind her to him. "This Sesshomaru is true to his word."

The silver-haired woman had no idea what possessed her.   One moment she was staring into his eyes, drawn in by the intense heat she felt coming from the golden pools, and the next she had one of her arms around his neck as she put more weight on her knees so she could lean in to kiss his lips. Their wine glasses clanked together between them as Sesshomaru was caught off guard, but quickly brought his free hand from the back of the couch to the back of her head, holding her to him as he took control of the kiss.

His lips slanted over hers as she leaned more over him on her knees. She let out a soft moan of pleasure that sent a jolt right between Sesshomaru's legs. Their wine glasses clinked again, forgotten by the couple until the sound rang in their ears.

Serenity pulled back slightly, breathing a little heavier as her glazed-over eyes met his red ones. She felt her cheeks heat up in a blush at her actions. She wasn't normally so forward, but she felt almost like she was being pulled towards him. Her heart was beating so hard that she worried it would jump out of her chest; wow, this demon could kiss!

Sesshomaru moved to take her wine glass from her slender fingers, setting both his and hers on the coffee table beside their plates to avoid getting the red liquid spilled all over her furniture. Once that was completed, Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to claim her lips again, this time moving to lean over her form as he pushed her back onto the couch. He was an alpha, and he was going to enjoy having his chosen female below him.

The Lunarian was having no objections as she moved her hands to his hair. It was loose, and his own silver hair was possibly even silkier than her own. She let one of her hands get tangled in his hair as the other cupped the back of his neck. Her legs opened to let him rest between her thighs automatically as his weight pressed her down, and his lips caressed her own.

She let out another soft moan, which caused Sesshomaru to uncontrollably press his hardened length against her core. He gave a soft growl as one of his clawed hands went from her waist to her rounded ass and up the back of her thigh to hook her knee at his hip. Everything about her made him come alive! His blood was like liquid fire through his veins, and his beast was clamoring to come out and claim what he knew was his. Ever since their first phone call two weeks ago, when she had so brazenly shared her opinion of him, he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was the first to dare to do so, and it enamored her to him. She was a spit fire. A beautiful spit fire. _His_ beautiful spit fire.

As much as she was enjoying his attentions, she wanted more. She knew that she wanted him; the last two weeks had caused her to fall fast and hard for the male that was currently driving her wild. She also knew he was being gentle, though she wasn't sure why. But she didn't want gentle, she wanted heart-stopping passionate. And she knew how to get him to let loose.

With a push of power, she rolled them over off the couch to the floor, landing on top of a very surprised dog demon as she straddled his waist. She gave a proud smirk as she leaned down over him, and kissed him again as his hands instinctively went to her waist. This time, however, she finished the kiss by taking his lower lip between her own, and giving a slight nip.

Maroon overtook every bit of gold that was left in his eyes and she watched with curiosity as the stripes on his cheeks began jagged. "Serenity," he growled her name.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered in reply with a teasing glint in her eyes.

The grip at her waist tightened as he rolled his hips up to hers, causing her to moan while she now bit her own bottom lip in pleasure.

"You will make this Sesshomaru loose his control, and do things that you will regret." He warned as he sat up, staring right into her blue eyes.

"What sort of things?" She inquired in a breathless reply from her position straddling his lap. As she answered him, his mouth had found her neck, and was currently spending his time kissing and nipping at her pale flesh. Serenity tilted her head to the side, unknowingly giving her submission to him, to allow him better access. The spot by her ear, and where her neck met her shoulder, were particularly toe-curling when his fangs grazed them.

"I have been fighting the urge to claim you for too long," he told her. "There were many times I considered leaving London early to return here and take you. There will be no stopping, and I will not hold back." His words were more growled than spoken as his lips moved over her skin.

"I want you too," She gasped out as he nibbled that oh-so-sweet spot again.

"As you wish," he told her, letting out a possessive growl. Before she knew she had been moved, she found herself up against the closest wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued his assault on her neck.

 _(Well, that's one fantasy down_.) She thought happily as she continued to enjoy his attentions. She tugged at his tie, loosening it before pulling it over his head and letting it fall to the floor. His hard length rubbed against her, and she wondered if he would even be able to fit in her.

It was going to hurt, but it would be worth it.

8888888888

Serenity gave a mewl of contentment as she stretch out on her bed the next morning. She had never been so right in all her life. It had hurt all right, thankfully not for too long, but it had been so, _so, **so **_ worth it. Her silver hair had come undone from their buns shortly after they had begun, and she had learned that Sesshomaru was very turned on by long hair. She had never known bliss like the one she felt now, and she arched her back slightly as she stretched out her relaxed muscles.

"If you continue, we will miss breakfast."

Blue eyes finally opened to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway to the bathroom, wearing nothing but his dress slacks. His hair was perfectly brushed behind him, and the sun coming in from her bedroom window was slanting just right to make him look more like a god than a demon. His golden eyes rested on her form, covered in just the right places by the thin white sheet of her bed. Holding the fabric to her chest, she slowly sat up and gave him a satisfied smile. "Well, since I can't think of _anything_ that is worth missing breakfast over..."

A soft growl had her smile widening. "Minx." He responded to her challenge as he approached the bed, crawling over her form until he captured her swollen lips once more. He soon moved away from her lips to her neck; as so many times before, she readily tilted to give him more room.

"You know, I think you have an obsession with my ne- ow!" She gasped, pulling away from him slightly to press a pale hand to her flesh. "Why did that hurt?"

Sesshomaru removed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the junction of her neck and shoulder. "My mark. I told you that there would be no going back. You are mine."

"Excuse me?" She asked in confusion, blinking her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

He then went from kissing to licking that one spot, and soon the pain dulled to be replaced by warmth and then arousal. "My mark to state my intent."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but don't stop..." she gasped, letting the sheet that was covering her chest fall in favor of clutching on to him.

"What do you know of demon cultures, Serenity?" The Lord of the West asked while pressing the Lunarian back to the bed. He hovered over her form, thoroughly pleased that she enjoyed his dominance as much as he enjoyed dominating her.

"To be honest, very little." She answered, her deep blue eyes staring into his gold ones.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, gazing at their depths. For a moment, the silver flecks looked like pictures he had seen from satellites of stars and swirling galaxies. "Then I will be happy to have you tutored. I have previously stated my intentions to you on multiple occasions." Thinking it a figment of his imagination, he instead placed a feather-light kiss on her lips.   "This mark embeds my scent on you, and shows other demons that you are mine and to stay away from you. They cannot harm you or claim you, unless they wish to suffer a most painful death." He paused, and made sure to emphasize his next words. "Do not cover it up."

Serenity reached up with both her hands and brushed his silver hair behind his ears, gently brushing the tips, which she had discovered drove him mad. "A little overboard, don't you think? But I guess it’s alright; I like a little possessiveness." She answered with a smile.

"There's more."  He told her. "This Sesshomaru and his beast will be very protective of you until we have Mated, and even more so when you are pupped."

Serenity blinked. "You have everything all planned out, don't you?" She asked. "Do I get a say in any of this? Technically we’ve only had one date."

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes in a stern gaze. "This Sesshomaru does nothing without properly going over every possibility. If it is not something that I desired, I would have done away with you." His next words were heated, which was off for him. "For over five hundred years I have been searching for my Mate. Now that I have you, I will not let you go."

The Lunarian's heart melted a bit at his words. He may not have said the three words, but that was a love confession if she ever heard one. Not even Mamoru had ever said something so meaningful and with such passion to her before. "Well," she whispered breathlessly, "I guess that answers the question about if you feel this is going way too fast..."

He simply smirked down at her. "I will continue to court you if that is your wish, as needless as it is, until you are ready. Now, get dressed," he told her as he removed himself from her bed. "You will not be excused from tardiness for work just because you are my future Mate."

Serenity threw her pillow at his retreating form.

8888888888

Sesshomaru had left her home not long after she pointlessly threw a pillow at him, and he informed her that he would be seeing at the end of the day to take her home. She had quickly showered and teleported to work once again, unaware of the bounce in her step or the barely-there glow that she seemed to be giving off.

However, that all change when she stepped out of the elevator on the floor for the legal department. Those of demon blood closest to her immediately turned to look at her, eyes wide and slightly fearful. A few of their human counterparts inquired what was wrong, and soon whispers started to fly. Serenity warily walked through the floor to her desk, mindful of the stares that she was receiving.   The little hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end as she was suddenly very self conscious.

Sesshomaru said that his Mark would let other demons know, but she thought that was just the males. The Lunarian was currently on the receiving end of some very hostile female glares! Sitting down at her desk, she suddenly wished that she had just called out.

"I hired you all to work, not stare at my assistant!" Mr. Takahiro's voice called out from his office. He had seen his assistant's face from his open door and had come out to find numerous glares at her direction. And he knew exactly why. "Get back to it!"

When she was once more no longer the center of attention, she was able to relax. "I'm sorry, Mr. Takahiro." Serenity began apologize.

He cut her off with a raised hand. "No need to apologize, I was expecting it. You should never apologize for something like this. Now, I know I have that meeting this morning that I will need you for, but after that, I think you should go home."

"No, that's alright. I -"

"It wasn't a suggestion." He told her. "Just get as much done now as you can." He turned and went back into his office as soon as he was done, not giving her the chance to argue.

Serenity glanced out across the floor, seeing several glares still leering at her from their cubicles. With a sigh, she turned on her computer and got to work. This was one of the things that she had been worried about if she were to have had a relationship with Sesshomaru.

Twenty minutes later, and her instant messenger popped up. It was from Sango.

 **Sango** : _Is it true?_

 **Serenity** : _That depends on what you’re referring to._

 **Sango** : _I'll skip some of the rumors that are clearly absurd. But everyone is talking about how you're Marked by Sesshomaru Taisho!_

 **Serenity** : _Yup, that's true. Damn, word travels fast..._

 **Sango** : _You have no idea, especially in an office like this, and even more so in regards to the most eligible demon in Japan! Do you have any idea how many women would literally kill to be in your shoes right now?_

 

Serenity looked up from her computer to once again glance at her co-workers, and sighed.

 

 **Serenity** : _I have an inkling._

 **Sango** : _Do you know anything about dog demons or their customs?_

 **Serenity** : _Not a freaking clue. The only think Sesshomaru told me was he would be possessive, and the Mark would keep other demons away and from hurting me._

 

Serenity waited for a several minutes as the messenger told her Sango was typing, only to stop. And then she was typing again, and stopped again. Finally, she got a new message.

 

 **Sango** : _When are you going to lunch?_

 **Serenity** : _I should be done for the day around 11:30._

 **Sango** : _Meet me at the Cafe around the corner. I think I can help you._

 **Serenity** : _Really? Sango, that would be amazing! You know stuff about this? Are you mated to a demon?_

 **Sango** : _No, but I do come from a long line of demon slayers._

 **Serenity** : _Are you serious?_

 **Sango** _: Completely! It's just not exactly legal to walk around with a giant boomerang made of demon bone anymore._

 **Serenity** : _I see your point. Sango, thank you! This means a lot to me._

 **Sango** : _Of course. See you soon!_

 

Suddenly feeling much better, the Lunarian got to work. As if learning that you were a princess of the Moon in your past life and guarding the entire cosmos wasn't enough, now she had to learn about demons and their customs.   Lunch couldn't come soon enough!

8888888888

"So I basically I need to remember the signals of submission and when to use them. I need to remember that actions really do speak louder than words. Scent is very important. I need to accept that he is going to start doing all those customs about proving that he will be a good Mate by doing things like taking me to dinner and feeding me, and I can't argue about it or it will seem like I'm rejecting him. If I get hurt, he's going to freak out. If he can't contact me or find me, he's going to freak out."

Sango nodded as the silver-haired woman summarized what they had been going over so far.   "Especially remember that despite how aristocratic he is, he is still a demon, and demons are very primal and instinctive. He is going to always remain cold and uncaring in public; but with you, he will be different. He will be attentive - very touchy feely - and will shower you with affection. He wasn't kidding when he told you he would be overly protective when you are pupped."

"About that," Serenity asked. "I assume they call babies that because he's a dog. But... well, what about my own customs and heritage?" She asked. "I don't want everything to suddenly be only demon. I have a strong, proud lineage that I've every intention of passing down. Do my own customs not have any grounds because I'm involved with Sesshomaru?"

Sango gave a small shrug. "That is something that you will really need to talk to Sesshomaru about." She answered. "Demons tend to mate only full demons, especially ones of their own kind, so generally it's not an issue. When demons mate humans, humans tend to just adopt the customs of their demon partner, since they tend to be the alpha in the relationship." Sango tilted her head in curiosity. "I hope it's not forward of me, since we haven't know each other that long, but I assumed you were part demon because of your hair and eye color, and those are trademarks of dog demons."

"Nope, not a dog demon." Serenity smiled warily.

Sango gave a small smile. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. The males, especially those of the canine family, go out of their way to please the female they are courting. I'm sure Sesshomaru will take into consideration your values."

The Lunarian leaned back in her chair, the weight on her shoulders suddenly lifting. "Sango, you have no idea how grateful I am to you right now.”

The demon exterminator turned accountant gave a wink. "Pay the bill and I'll consider us even."

"Done!"

8888888888

Sesshomaru stepped off the elevator and into the legal department, ignoring the whispers of gossip around him as he searched for his future Mate. It was the end of the day, and as promised he had come to collect her. However, upon arriving at her desk, he found her scent was stale, as if she had not been there for some time.

Entering the office for the head of his legal department, Sesshomaru got the man's attention. "Takahiro."

The elderly human gave a slight start, but stood and gave a quick bow. "Mr. Taisho, welcome."

"Where is Serenity?" He asked.

"She left after my morning meeting." He answered. "She found herself to be at the receiving end of some... less than amiable attention when she arrived this morning. I told her to go home because she was clearly upset by it."

The demon's eyes narrowed in anger. "Hn," he replied before he turned on his heel. "Thank you." He muttered to Takahiro before leaving. He had been expecting this, though he had hoped that the fools would have enough sense to not do anything as stupid as upsetting his intended. Taking out his cell phone, he quickly pulled up her number and dialed.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," she answered after the third ring. After lunch she had decided to become a couch bunny, and was relaxing in front of her TV in cotton shorts and a comfortable shirt.

"Where are you?" He asked.

Serenity tried to keep her temper in check, reminding herself that he was most likely upset that he didn't know where she was and worried. "At home; I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Stay there." He told her.

"I will." She answered.   "I think we need to talk."

The demon felt his blood run cold at her words. Were those not the words that were said before a relationship meets its end? "Hn."

"It's not like that!" Serenity quickly assured him upon hearing his tone. "It's about something that happened at work today."

"I have been informed of the events. I will see you soon." He told her.

With a small smile, she answered softly, "Hurry up, ok?" This seemed to please the demon, who let out a happy rumble before the line died.

Serenity had a feeling that it wouldn't take long for her demon to get to her home, and she was right. Once she let Sesshomaru inside and closed the door behind him, he instantly wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her neck. Remembering that Sango said this was a way for to reassure him that she was safe, she simply let him as she wrapped her arms around him as best she could. "Can we talk?" She asked after a few moments, forcing herself to not push him away.

Sesshomaru slowly stood straight once more, his arms still wrapped around her.   "You were upset today."

"Well," Serenity began, chewing her bottom lip for a moment. "Yes, I was. Sesshomaru,” she gave a small sigh. "The second that I arrived at work, everyone _knew_. I was suddenly the least popular person, which is something new for me, and I know some of them now think I'm some kind of slut..."

"You shouldn't concern yourself with the stupidity of others." Sesshomaru told her. "I have been avoiding gold digging women for centuries. They are merely jealous that you succeeded."

Serenity frowned, her anger spiking. "If you think for one minute that I had any interest in your money or status then you-” her words had progressively gotten more angered and therefore louder as she spoke, but Sesshomaru quickly silenced her by claiming her lips. The Lunarian protested for a few moments, but her anger slowly faded as her knees went weak. Soon, she was leaning on him fully for support as one of his hands pressed her lower back into his body, and the other slipped up under her cotton shorts to tease her thigh. His lips went to her ear, where his whispered words gave her goose bumps.  "This Sesshomaru knows you have no such interest." He told her.

"Good." She told him after she caught her breath. "I was about to throw another pillow at you."

"Hn," he told her as he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist on reflex as he walked through her home and to her room.

"I'm not done talking to you, Sesshomaru." She told him.

"I'm listening." He told her as he set her down on her bed, moving so that she was curled up to him.

Serenity almost sighed, feeling warm and comfortable in his hold. "Will this work?" She asked, tilting her head back to look into his eyes.   "I'm not a demoness, Sesshomaru. I don't know what you're expecting of me, but a docile little housewife I am _not_. I’m exactly the trophy wife type. I'm not the kind to be paraded at office parties and remain silent. I have opinions, and a mouth that isn't afraid to voice them." She looked down for a moment, before speaking again. "I just want you to know that I will try, but I don't want you to have expectations of me only to end up being disappointed."

The demon Lord couldn't help but chuckle. "It was your spark that caught my interest, Serenity. Surely you have not forgotten?" He smirked down at her. "Do you truly believe I am in the habit of calling my employees and apologizing? I normally would have just fired you."

"Again, thank you for that." She said, feeling a little better at his words.

"There were selfish reasons involved." He smirked at her. Serenity smiled brightly at that, and nuzzled her nose under his chin as a reward. Sesshomaru accepted the sign greedily. "Where did you learn that?"

Serenity smiled up at him, once more tilting her head back. "I met with Sango for lunch, and she helped me to better understand you. Speaking of which," She sat up, leaning on an elbow and looking at her demon. "I wanted to bring up this whole 'pup' business before we go any further."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You do not wish for pups?" He asked.

Serenity poked the tip of his nose with a finger from her free hand. "Stop jumping to conclusions. Of _course_ I want a baby," she told him. "I've always wanted to be a mom. Sango was telling me about demon customs, and I wanted to make sure that my own traditions don't get neglected."

Sesshomaru rose up to an elbow as well. "Our _pups,_ ” he corrected, _“_ Will be raised with a blending of our traditions, if that is what my Mate desires."

Serenity smiled brightly, and practically tackled her boss as she kissed him. Sesshomaru had no reservations what so ever as her actions caused her to roll on top, and he was easily able to slide his clawed hands up her cotton shorts and grab her ass as he claimed her lips.   "Was there anything else you wished to discuss?" He inquired between kisses.

"Yes, actually," She told him, a wicked glint in her blue eyes. "I don't think I can accept this whole you-can't-be-late-just-because-you're-sleeping-with-the-boss rule. _Especially_ if it means my boss is going to have me _working_ all night." She emphasized. "It will really cut into my beauty sleep."

The way that she said 'working' and the increased scent in her arousal had several naughty scenarios playing out in his mind, all of them involving his office. The added slight grinding of her hips on his own sealed her fate as he flipped her onto her back. "Woman!" He growled out as the lines on his cheek became jagged.

Serenity leaned up to run the top of her tongue along his pointed ear, before scraping his earlobe with her teeth. His answering growl was quickly followed by the shredding of her clothes and an hour of intense physical activity.

8888888888

The next morning, Sesshomaru decreed that he would escort her to her desk. The Lunarian knew that it would only make the animosity from her co-workers worse, but she once more reminded herself of Sango's advice and let him bring her to her desk. It was no surprise to her when she exited the elevator with his hand on her lower back guiding her that many of her female co-workers glared. After a few moments, Serenity had felt a huge pressure surround her in an almost suffocating manner. It was not until she used her own aura to push Sesshomaru's aura away from her that she was able to breathe.

At the scent of anger and jealousy towards his future Mate, Sesshomaru had unleashed a great deal of his power to warn the floor that they courted death. It was not near his full strength, but it was still more than enough for even the humans to cower. He had not realized the effect it would have on his intended until he felt her own aura slowly rise up to push his own away.

That was an interesting surprise to the demon Lord. Never before had someone been able to push his aura back, and he felt a great swell of pride. Of course she would have powers of her own; he had always had the best, and it seems that the Fate's had gifted him with a worthy partner.   However, didn't she say she was a human? It was not holy powers of a miko that he felt, but it was a great power indeed.

He had been removed from his surprise by the head of his legal department coming to great them. "Ah, Mr. Taisho. Welcome. I hope you do not mind, but I must steal my assistant from you. We have a matter that I need her support with right away."

Sesshomaru nodded, and turned to the silver haired female at his side. "I shall pick you up at the end of the day."

Serenity gave him a small smile and nodded, and he turned away. He did not even glance back so much as once while he returned to the elevators and continued to his office.

"Back to work!" Takahiro shouted at his floor before handing Serenity a file. "It's going to be a long day."

Serenity nodded, completely agreeing.

8888888888

The cosmic warrior had been able to fully immerse herself in her work, and the load was so heavy that she once again found herself working late and happily forgetting the office drama. It was just after her time to clock out when her phone rang. Without looking at the caller id, she answered as she always did. "Thank you for calling Taisho Industries, this is Serenity. How may I help you?"

"Hn," a familiar tone replied. "Has it really only been three weeks since I first heard those words?"

"Sesshomaru," Serenity's smile could be heard in her tone.

"I regret to inform you that it appears I will be here for some time yet." He told her regrettably. "I have hired too many fools in his company."

"Play nice," She teased him. "Its fine, it looks like I’ll be here for a little while longer myself."

"When you leave for the evening, you will call me so I can meet you to escort you home safely."

Serenity smiled into the phone. "Don't worry Sesshomaru; I can get myself home safely just fine. I've been doing it for years." A small growl reached her ears, and it reminded her that he was going to be very protective of her wellbeing. Before he could argue, she continued. "I promise. I'll even call you the second that I get home."

The demon seemed to hesitate, but several executives walking into his office cut him off. "Very well, but not a moment later."

"Promise." She told him.

"I have to go. I will call you later."

She had to refrain from laughing. "I know." She could almost picture him pausing as he debated hanging up, but he gave his trademark grunt and she heard the click of the line. With a smile, she went back to typing the last two pages of the deposition so she could head home for some peace and quiet. Luna and Artemis would be back from their vacation tomorrow, and she wanted to relax before her feline guardians lost their minds at the news of her new relationship.

8888888888

The next few weeks seemed like a blur to the Lunarian. As expected, Luna reacted as if hearing that cat nip was no longer in existence. Artemis was strangely silent while she explained everything and tried to placate the hissing black fur-ball, and in the end decided that she had a right to be happy and pursue that.

Matters at work eventually returned to normal, though Serenity was fairly certain that was because she managed to coerce Sesshomaru into not showing public displays of possession. She would still be on the receiving end of some hostility from female demons, but considering that she was a goddess, Serenity never thought about it twice. If need be, should would put them on their asses and carry on.

“Ugh!” Serenity cried out in frustration as she refrained from punching the copy machine. “You did _not_ just jam again!”

A familiar male laugh came from behind her. “You have to know how to charm it.”

Serenity didn’t even spin around as she yanked the side panel open, already knowing who it was. “Not everyone is susceptible to your charms, wolf.”

Kouga laughed again, and gentle moved Serenity out of his way. “I’ll get it, feisty pants. How’ve you been, Sere?” the wolf prince asked with a smile.

The Lunarian smiled at her long time friend. It was Kouga who told her about the job position in this company and got her an interview. He was the CFO, and an old friend. There was just something about her and wolf demons that acted like a magnet. Maybe it was because of her ties to the moon, but her and wolf demons just seemed to find each other. In fact, it had been Serenity who had introduced Kouga to his Mate, Ayame. Ayame and Serenity had met at a coffee shop thanks to that strange pull, and hit it off.   Her matchmaking senses went wild knowing that only the red headed female would help keep the wolf in line. It was a perfect match.

“I’m fine. How is Ayame? The cubs should be here in the next week, right?” She asked the soon-to-be father of twins.

Kouga wrangled the jammed paper out of the machine and closed the panel, flashing her a victorious smirk. “Yup!”

Serenity smirked in reply. “Is she giving you hell yet?”

Kouga pouted slightly. “I think I’ve been able to keep her happy for the most part, but sometimes something slips my mind or I say something without thinking that pisses her off. Thankfully I’m good at getting back in her good graces, if you know what I mean.” A saucy wink was sent her way that had the silver-haired woman laughing. “We can still expect you to be there when Ayame gives birth, yes?”

Serenity smiled. “If you think I’m going to miss my godchildren coming into this world, you have another thing coming!” She said.

“Great! Now, I _did_ have something to talk to you about.” Kouga paused, before his face turned into a frown and he placed two clawed hands on his hips. “Are you out of your mind?!”

Serenity arched a silver eyebrow in response.

“Sesshomaru?! Of all demons, you choose a dog that has an icicle shoved up his ass?”

Serenity couldn’t help but laugh. “Trust me; I had the same opinion of him at first.” She told him. “I really can’t explain it, but after getting to know him… well, I just don’t want to be away from him. It’s like we’re connected. It’s just… right.”

Kouga frowned again, and crossed his arms over his chest. “You know I consider you Pack, Sere. So for now, I’ll ignore that he didn’t approach me for permission to Court you like he should have. I doubt the Mr. High-and-Mighty prick would have done it anyway, but whatever. Just let me know if you need me to step in.”

Serenity smiled softly, and gave the wolf a hug. Kouga smiled softly as he returned it, patting her back. “Thank you, Kouga.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He told her, pulling away. “I’m going to meet with the damn dog now. I’ll see you later, Sere.”

“Bye!” She smiled, taking her papers from the now functioning copy machine and moving to return to her desk.

Kouga shook his head as he watching his Pack Sister leave.   He didn’t want to risk her wrath, but she absolutely _reeked_ of dog. It was suffocating how badly Sesshomaru’s scent surrounded her, marking his territory like a true dog. Damn, he may as well have peed on her! On the bright side, however, he could have a little fun. Since they hugged, her scent would be on him and vice versa. The wolf prince then smirked; this meeting was about to get interesting!

Sure enough, when Kouga entered Sesshomaru’s office, a threatening growl met him. Kouga couldn’t contain his grin, and it only got wider when the dog spoke. “I do not believe your Mate would appreciate you smelling of another female, wolf.” Sesshomaru snapped.

“Well, considering it’s her Pack Sister, I’m pretty damn sure Ayame won’t mind.” The smirk did not leave his face as he plopped onto one of the chairs before Sesshomaru’s desk, crossing a leg so his ankle rested on his knee as he leaned back.

Confusion filtered through Sesshomaru. “Pack?” He asked. Serenity was a human, as far as he could tell. Why would Kouga claim her as Pack? “Explain.”

Kouga inspected his claws. “It’s easy enough, really. We adopted her in. She’s special, as I’m sure you figured out considering you claimed her. Not just my Pack, either, though mostly mine. Ayame’s grandfather also adopted her into his.”

Sesshomaru growled. Damn, that means he would need to follow protocol and request permission to court Serenity from the alpha. Wolves have never liked dogs.

Kouga rolled his eyes. “Relax, Sesshomaru. I won’t force those damn traditions so long as she’s happy.” His tone held warning, though Sesshomaru dismissed the attempt. “Now, about this quarter’s numbers…”

8888888888

After work that same day, Serenity found herself in a tizzy. Sesshomaru had literally swept her away and immediately began attacking her: her lips, her jaw, her neck, her shoulders. Kisses, nips, and licks were plastered all over her – and she had no intention of arguing. Her demon had quickly removed her of her clothing, and by the time she realized she was in a slightly steamy shower, he had also stripped and joined her. His muscled body pressed her against his shower wall, still paying homage to her neck while one clawed hand rested on her hip, and the other reached between her legs.

Two hours later she was clean, dry, and exhausted while lying on his bed. “Not that I’m complaining,” Serenity said in a husky voice, “But what caused that reaction, so I know to do it again?”

“Hn,” Her demon replied, his nose pressed to her neck below her ear from behind. His arm was over her waist, his hand resting on her chest as he held her. “You smelled of wolf. This Sesshomaru was not fond of another male’s scent on you.”

Serenity looked over her shoulder. “So you’re telling me that because I hugged Kouga, I got two hours of euphoric satisfaction?” She smirked. “I need to start hugging him more often!”

The warning growl in reply made her laugh, before she rolled around in his embrace and snuggled into his chest. “Don’t worry, Sesshomaru. I remember you said you would be more protective of me until we officially Mate, but Kouga is Pack.” She placed a kiss on his bare chest. “Not that I’m complaining. Anytime you want to get jealous and possessive, go for it.”

“Hn,” The amused rumble sounded through his body, and she smiled. Her eyes closed softly, and she soon drifted off into sleep. As of right now, she would be totally fine being whole up in this bedroom for a week.

8888888888

“ _WHAT THE HELL!?_ ”

Serenity winced. “Minako, take it easy. Breathe.”

“ _STOP TELLING ME TO BREATH! I’M FURIOUS! WHY AM I ONLY JUST NOW FINDING OUT? I’m the goddess of love, the leader of your personal guard, and your cousin! I should’ve been informed immediately! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!?_ ”

The Lunarian held the phone away from her ear. “I’m so sorry, Minako. I really am. I just got kind of swept away and it’s not like you live down the street anymore.” Silence followed her statement, but the Moon Queen carried on. “I need your help.”

She could hear the Venusian take a deep, dramatic breath. “ _Fine, fine. Moving on. What do you need help with?_ ”

“Is it meant to be?” She asked out in a harried voice.

“ _What?_ ” Minako asked, actually pulling the phone away from her ear to look at it. “ _Sere, personally we all thought Mamoru was your soul mate and that clearly isn’t the case. I’ve never even met this demon, how can I know if I haven’t seen his aura?_ ”

“I know you can tell if the bond is true or not.” Serenity told her. “I need to know. I’m so in love with Sesshomaru, and we’ve only been officially together for a couple of months, but I want to be his Mate. It’s a lot more in depth than a marriage, so I want to be sure it’s not my emotions messing with me or if it’s the real deal.”

Minako let out a sigh. “ _Sere, trust your heart_.” She cut off her princess before she could argue. “ _No, listen. When it comes to love, your heart is the strongest that I have ever known. Countless times you have shown that because of the love you gift to others, you are invincible. So if you love this demon, and want to be his Mate, than I say you should trust that._ ” The goddess of love frowned. “ _I know you’re insecure because of what happened with Mamoru, but even you have to admit that it was mostly out of what happened in your past life that you were together. He never was affectionate in public, and he was constantly leaving. From what you’ve told me of this demon you ensnared, it sounds like the real deal. Go for it._ ”

Serenity smiled softly. “Thank you, Mina.”

The Venusian smirked. “ _Just make me your Maid of Honor and we’ll call it even_.”

“Do you know how pissed Rei would be?” Serenity laughed.

“ _All the more reason to! I have to go; they just called me for my next scene. Love you, Sere. Good luck!_ ”

“Love you, too. Thank you so much, Mina!”

Placing her cell phone down, a weight lifted off her shoulders. Serenity smiled.

8888888888

Well, now she knew what she wanted. The only issue was getting it done.

Literally.  

After last night’s amazing shower adventure and mattress mambo, Sesshomaru had suddenly become distant. She tried calling him at his extension, but Kagura kept answering the phone telling her he was busy. Let’s face it, that demon was asking for a slap with a lightening-empowered hand. Serenity was tempted to march up to her and do it, too, but then the rational part of her brain kicked in. Her rational side sounded a lot like Luna, now that she thought about it.

Instead, she decided to send her demon a text message. Nothing long and drawn out, because she knew he would hate that. Just a simple little message to let him know she missed him.

“ **Last night was amazing. I miss waking up in your arms.”**

Of course, Serenity spend the next hour checking her phone so often, she should have just left it in her hand. When a call came in on her work line, her mind would play tricks on her that her text alert vibrated, but it never really did.

Lunchtime finally arrived, and Serenity decided to send another text, hoping maybe he just missed the first one.

**“I’ve been thinking about you, and it hasn’t all been PG.”**

The Lunarian smiled. There was no way that he would ignore that!

…except that thirty minutes and a chicken avocado sandwich later with no reply clearly told her otherwise.

Another hour passed. At this point, Serenity had kicked off her heels under her desk and was playing solitaire on her computer. Friday afternoon was always dead, and even her boss was taking a break in his office. Serenity was soon spinning in her chair, head tilted back along the head rest as she wondered why Sesshomaru was ignoring her. It was driving her crazy; after all, when you decided that you want to accept a proposal, you generally want to give it as soon as possible and enjoy the celebration!

Hm, maybe he needed a little more incentive to get back to her?

**“You destroyed my favorite bra last night. Had to buy another one. I couldn’t remember if you liked white or red better; got both. Which should I model first?”**

Thirty minutes later had Serenity’s spirits crestfallen. She was sure that she would get some kind of response. This just didn’t make sense; based on what Sango has told her, and she had experienced, and how Sesshomaru reacted with her just hugging someone… she half expected him to call her to his office so he could bend her over his desk by now!

She fell forward on her desk, her forehead on her arms. She wouldn’t be driving herself so mad if she had something to do. All of her work was done. Most of the office had cleaned out by now. Maybe she should just go home?

Decision made, she let out a sign and shut down her computer. Grabbing her purse, the silver-haired woman made her way to the elevator. If it was empty, she would just teleport home inside; she wasn’t in the mood to ride it down and walk until she found an empty alley.

When the elevator ding alerted her that it had arrived, she didn’t wait for the doors to open fully before she stepped inside, her eyes on her feet. Her powers lay just under her skin, gathering in preparation to teleport. However, clawed hands grabbed her just as the doors closed. Serenity found herself pressed against the wall of the elevator by a hard body, the moving box shuddering slightly from the force. Her powers blazed for a millisecond before she recognized the form pressed against her.

“Sesshomaru?” Serenity asked while her heart raced from the adrenaline of the sudden attack. The emergency stop button had been selected, stopping its decent between floors and preventing any interruptions.

A growl was her answer before her neck was assaulted, his teeth commanding her submission at her throat. Instant heat and wetness gathered between her legs as her head was tilted to the side, her purse falling to their feet as she clutched his shoulders for support. When he growled at her again - and she somehow knew they were pleased growls - she gently pressed against him for space.

This time when he growled, it was in displeasure. She felt it in her bones, but darn it he ignored her all day and she wanted answers! “Sesshomaru,” She pleaded, trying to get some space.

He slowly pulled his face away, keeping his body pressed against her own. It was then that Serenity was able to see that his eyes were no longer glittering gold, but blood red. His cheek markings were jagged, and for a moment her mind took a turn down Pervert Lane to wonder if the ones on his hips were just a jagged. “What?” His words growled out.

“I haven’t heard from you all day. Why have you been ignoring me?” She asked with stern eyes, trying to get her heart rate slowed down.

His chest rumbled as he reached up with one hand, quickly unraveling her buns and grabbing her hair, using it to lean her head back as she looked into his passionate eyes. “Do you have any idea what your little messages did to this Sesshomaru?” He purred out. “It took all my power to remain in the Board meeting instead of seeking you out and rutting with you over my desk.”

“Well, I didn’t know you were in a meeting,” She began guiltily with a blush as his very _hard_ point was rolled against her hips for emphasis, “But considering that was the goal…”

Sesshomaru cut her off with a small howl as he claimed her lips. She was lifted against the wall by his other clawed hand under her ass, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Sessho,” She gasped right before he tore a moan from her by nipping at her neck. Sesshomaru rocked his erection against her core, her skirt having risen up to her hips, as he nibbled and sucked at the curve of her neck where his Courting Mark rested. It sent tingles of pleasure to her center as she arched her pelvis against his clothed member. “There was a reason… I wanted to talk to you.” She forced out.

Sesshomaru gave a huff, but did let his molestation ease. “Yes?” He growled out, nipped under her jaw.

“Sesshomaru,” Serenity actually whined. “I can’t think! Space!” She pleaded.

With a pleased purr, he slowly let his female slide down his body; missing her warmth, but enjoying the flush of her features as she needed to clutch to his shoulders to keep her knees from giving out on her. His kept his hold on her hips, however, and the gold returned to his eyes even though they were still tinted pink. “Speak.” He commanded.

“Cocky son of a…” She whispered under her breath, the ends of her hair coiling on the elevator floor.

“I fail to see what my mother has to do with this.” He smirked.

Serenity huffed. “You know,” She began before she was cut off by his kiss. She gave into it a moment later, letting her body melt against his before he pulled away.

“Again; what is it, Serenity?” He asked.

Her heart was thudding in her rib cage, and her wide blue eyes stared up at the demon lord. Her fingers clenched his shoulders as she suddenly felt worried. Was she sure it wasn’t too soon?

_“For over five hundred years I have been searching for my Mate. Now that I have you, I will not let you go."_

The memory of his words erased all doubt, and with slightly shaking hands, Serenity leaned back and away from her demon. Taking her loose hair in her hands, Serenity’s eyes never left his own as she moved all her hair to the opposite shoulder of the Courting Mark, and tilted her head to expose her throat.

The gold was lost to red as Sesshomaru picked up his cell phone from his pocket and entered a number.  They never broke eye contact. When the contact’s voice answered, Sesshomaru’s words were more growled than spoken. “Takahiro, you will find yourself without an assistant for the next two weeks. We will be on our honeymoon.”

Sesshomaru ended the call before he once again took his female in his arms, this time giving a howl of victory that shook the building. A moment later and a ball of light was spotted leaving the fire escape, speeding off towards a high rise luxury penthouse. Across from the setting sun up high in the sky, the full moon gave a glow that many claimed was the brightest they had ever seen.

8888888888

The dial tone filtered to Takahiro as he stared down at his cell phone.

“What is it, dear?” He wife asked him. “Is everything alright at the office?”

The elderly man let out a big smile. “Just that the work proposal ended up being a success.”

8888888888

The End.

So, what do you all think? At 44 pages, this is the longest one-shot that I have ever done! I spend a long time writing too… I can’t believe it was this long!

If you’re interested, please check out my original publish book! First book, “Her Motivation” is a bit short, only 77 pages, but that’s because it’s an introduction to the next 3 books in the series. Book two is in the works and should hopefully be done soon… depending on what my editor says haha.

You can go to Amazon and type in "Her Motivation" by me - K. Williams. I hope you all like it! You can check out my website at **karisawilliams.wix.com/books.** Or find me on Facebook.I hope you like it!

Thank you all so much!

~ _Sandreline_

 

 

 


End file.
